supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mazinsky Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "This week on Supernanny," Submission Reel Ruth: "Let's see what we have here." Dana: "Hi, I'm Dana and this is Mitch. We are the Mazinskys. We have Mavis, who is 9, Payang who is from Phillipines and is 5, Bailey who is 8, Alex and Haydin who is 6, Tobey who is 1, Tembley who is 4, Kennedy, who is 14, Moxie who is 11 and from Wales, Fayde who is 7 and from New Caledonia, Meghan who is 12, Stacey who is from Brazil and is 13 and twins Melanie and Mindy, who are 10." Mitch: "Stacey and Payang doesn't know how to speak English which causes their anger and frustration and has the same brains mixed with Mario Dano." screams Stacey: "Ah cara, eu não sei como falar Inglês! Isso faz com que a minha raiva e frustração!" (Translation: "Aw man, I don't know how to speak English! It causes my anger and frustration!") Dana: "They both misbehave because they can't speak English very well." Mitch: "Alex and Haydin also cling onto Dana 24/7, whine, yell and are very violet." screams spits on Melanie Dana: "Tembley also throws temper tantrums when things don't go his way." Tembley: "I WANT THAT THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE FIGURINE!!!!!!!!!!!" Meghan: "No, that's because you shoplifted it!" Tembley: "IT IS NOT FAIR! I'LL CRITICIZE YOU FOR THIS, MEGHANNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mitch: "And also, Tobey plays with his dad's power tools but yet he's well-behaved." Dana: "Even thought Moxie was born on Wales, her mother died from pneumonia while her father died from drowning." Ruth: "Hang in there, Dana and Mitch, just a little bit longer. I am on my way, and i will be there soon." Introduction Ruth: "Why hello Dana and Mitch." Dana: "Hi, Ruth. I need your help. Stacey doesn't know how to speak English and she was misbehaving that's because she was from Brazil." Stacey: " " (Translation: "Mom! I can't speak English and I don't know why! All I speak is Portuguese!") Mitch: "I will like you to meet Moxie, Meghan, Melanie and Mindy." Moxie, Meghan, Melanie and Mindy: "Hi, Ruth." Ruth: "Are those pre-teens with names that start with an M?" Dana: "Yup. They like you, Ruthie." Moxie: "I'm Moxie and I am from Wales. I moved to Springfield here." Dana: "I love your hair." Moxie: "Why thank you? My mommy curled my hair. It's so beautiful." Mitch: "Yeah. It looks very very beautiful." Moxie: "I know." Ruth: "What are your favorite TV shows?" Moxie: "I like some of them. Penn Zero Part Time Hero, Uncle Grandpa, Littlest Pet Shop, Sailor Moon, Bravest Warriors, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Steven Universe, Ned's Newt, Dead Gorgeous and I also love Henry Danger, Austin and Ally, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Gravity Falls, Sanjay and Craig, Codename: Kids Next Door and many others." Meghan: "Totally Spies, Kim Possible, Ben 10 and some shows Moxie really likes." Melanie: "I love the shows Moxie and Meghan loves. But mine is Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi." Mindy: "I agree. I also love Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. I have that TV show on DVD. And I also received a Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi DVD when I was 6 and I became a huge fan. I started a TV show phase when I was at the age of 5 since childhood. Fillmore is my all-time favorite." Mazinsky Family Issues and Haydin run around the house screaming is in her laptop, watching Bee and Puppycat Moxie: "STOP SCREAMING! I COULD ONLY HEAR YOU SCREAMING!" Parent Sitdown House Rules Naughty Pad Punishment Corner Naughty Pit Snack Box Technique Learn English Stacey: (Translation: "How come I speak English?") Ruth: "Listen, all you speak is Portuguese. You know Brazilians speak Portuguese." Stacey: (Translation: "Oh yeah. I will show you how Brazilians do really speak Portuguese.") Ruth: "Really?" Stacey: (Translation: "Yeah.") The kids vs. the Babysitter The kids turns over the new leaf Time for Ruth to go Family update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts